


Принаряженный

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Стручок-мерзлячок [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dick Pics, Don't copy to another site, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, no cryo for Bucky, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Баки и Стив далеко друг от друга. Баки снова мерзнет и посылает Стиву необычную фотографию своего члена.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Стручок-мерзлячок [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Принаряженный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). Log in to view. 



Стив и Баки редко ездили на задания порознь: они куда лучше работали в одной команде. Тем не менее иногда это случалось. Например, сейчас Стива занесло в Хельсинки, и он помирал от скуки в унылом гостиничном номере, в то время как Баки остался дома, в Нью-Йорке. Миссия, которая включала в себя сбор данных и шпионаж, проходила вполне неплохо, правда большую часть работы делала Наташа.

Стив поежился. Гостиничный номер отапливался, однако зимой в Хельсинки было невообразимо холодно.

Вдруг ощутив приступ тоски по Баки, он взял в руки телефон и открыл сообщения.

 _Привет, детка, я скучаю по тебе_ , – написал он. – _Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?_

Ответ пришел через несколько минут, когда Стив уже забрался в кровать. Он с нетерпением потянулся посмотреть, что же написал Баки.

_Тоже скучаю. Только что вышел из душа._

Стив мгновенно представил себе Баки, обнаженного, мокрого и разгоряченного после душа. Он застонал и протянул руку, чтобы погладить свой твердеющий член.

 _Ты сейчас совсем голый и мокрый?_ – написал Стив.

_Да, но опять чертовски холодно, так что это ненадолго. Я сейчас залезу под одеяла, раз уж тебя здесь нет, чтобы согреть меня :(_

Стив опять скользнул рукой под одеяло и начал медленно поглаживать себя.

_Чем бы мы занимались, если бы я был рядом с тобой?_

_Я бы опять погрел член в твоей заднице, потому что, серьезно, Стив, здесь пиздец как холодно. Но при одной только мысли о том, как тепло в твоей заднице, у меня встает_.

 _Покажи_ , – ответил Стив, его рука на члене двигалась все быстрее.

После небольшой паузы телефон загудел. Стив взглянул на присланное фото, а потом разразился смехом, близким к истерическому.

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, где Баки выкопал шапку и шарф подходящего размера, чтобы надеть их на член, и боялся спросить, но нужный настрой ушел, и Стив со вздохом убрал руку с теряющего твердость члена.

_Бак, боже мой, какого хрена???_

_Ну, тебя же здесь нет, чтобы согреть его! Мне пришлось импровизировать!_ – ответил Баки.

_Честное слово, ты самый большой придурок в мире._

_За это ты меня и любишь! Все еще дрочишь?_

_Как ты догадался?_ – написал Стив. – _А на твой вопрос отвечаю: нет, не дрочу, эта фотография вообще-то убила весь настрой._

_Да, а разве фотки члена не должны возбуждать? Это же сейчас главное развлечение всех парней!_

Читая сообщение, Стив почти наяву видел ухмылку Баки.

_Другие парни обычно не наряжают свои члены в зимнюю одежду, придурок. Странно, что ты к нему еще и перчатки не приладил._

_Не глупи, Стив, у моего члена нет рук._

Стив снова покатился со смеху. От хохота у него даже живот разболелся.

_Надеюсь, эти штуки хорошо его согревают, потому что вряд ли я когда-нибудь снова подпущу его к своему заду._

_: ((((((((_ – ответил Баки, и Стив усмехнулся.

_Я просто шучу, детка. Но если говорить серьезно, ты просто фантастический придурок._

_Да, но я ТВОЙ фантастический придурок._

Стив покачал головой, ощущая всепоглощающую нежность.

_Чертовски верно. Ладно, мне пора спать. Завтра будет тяжелый день. Люблю тебя._

_Я тоже тебя люблю, детка._

Стив положил телефон на прикроватную тумбочку и уютно свернулся калачиком под одеялами. Вскоре он крепко уснул. И если ему снились члены в шапочках, что ж, никто не взялся бы судить его за это.


End file.
